movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Mighty Bug 5 Movie: Animal Patrol 2: Adventure in the Theme Park
"Get Ready for the Adventure in the Theme Park!" Mighty Bug 5 Animal Patrol 2: Adventure in Theme Park (AKA Mighty Bug 5 Movie: Animal Patrol 2: Adventure In Theme Park and The Super Critters in Theme Park: A Mighty Bug 5: Animal Patrol Movie) is a Animation Action-Adventure Comedy Movie which released the Teaser Trailer in November 12, 2019 and released the United States in theaters in January 15, 2020. Summary Feather Wood and his Friends are arrived in the Theme Park for a Adventure to stop the villainous Golden Jackal named Gleamer and her mate Bender the Bernard's Wolf. Plot The film starts with Feather Wood and the gang pretending to become Super Readers to be in an adventure in the australia jungle with Feather Wood as Super Why, his hero, informing his friends about a fierce jaguar. Suddenly, the jaguar pursues the children as they flee from it, via their jungle jeep. Feather Wood tries to catch up before the jaguar does as well, however, the jaguar bites his pants and tears it apart on purpose after he managed to jump on the jeep to save himself. The woodland children then found themselves in the water. Feather Wood notices a nearby "saltwater alligator". Once it approaches the woodland children, it attempts to attack angrily, frightening them. Despite its fatal attacks, it then behaves similar to a dog. Feather Wood fetches his rubber ball to the self-tamed animal and it catches it with its mouth. Then it starts homing in on the children in an evil manner. The woodland children park the jeep and rush into a pool of quicksand, even though Feather Wood didn't realize it was there. Thus, he latches on to a vine and suggests the others by grabbing on to his hand and gradually free themselves. But before they could, the jaguar reappears attempting to attack the children. Then Strawbunny comes and interrupts them with Swifti, turning out to be the jaguar, saying that Feather Wood will never be his hero, which makes him sad. Cast * Cole Caplan as Feather Wood: A Woodpecker who is a Flight Pilot member of Bluesy's Team. He is a Leader of the Super Critters. * Sofía Vergara as Princess Razzberries: A Older Gray Fox who is a Majesty member of Bluesy's Group and the Second-In-Command to Feather Wood. * Penny Marshall as Lil' Stinky: A little Purple Skunk who greets Bluecorn, even the Animal Patrol Team. * Evan Kishiyama as Bradie Bonester: A Collie Pup who is a Playful Friend. * Pierce Gagnon as Rattz: A little Light-Gray Raccoon who is Lil' Stinky's Best Friend and the Bandit member. * Lacy Phillips as Bluecorn: A little Blue Chipmunk who is very playful, even meeting the Animal Patrol Team and the Playful Member. * Dee Bradley Baker as Stink-Pew: A Little Robotic Bush-Tailed Skunk who helps the Super Critters to find their way. He revealed as a companion pet for The Super Critters. * Katie Holmes as StrawBunny: A Rabbit who needs someone's help. * Kathy Najimy as Sneakers: A little Torch Key Raccoon who is Rattz's Sister and Hummy JewelFeather's Best Friend. She is befriends with The Animal Patrol Team and The Super Critters. * Amy Adams as Swifti: A Ring-Tailed Possum who is Sneakers's Companion * Jesse Eisenberg as Audryck: A Moth Duckling who is a Aquatic Water animal become the leader member of the team. * Angelina Jolie as Lollipop: A Rainbow Squirrel who is a leader of the Animal Patrol. * Abigail Spencer as Ruffles O'Reilly: A Little Chow Chow Dog who is Lollipop's Brave and Secure Helper. * Sandra Bullock as Danjhely: A Robotic Firefly Dingo who is a Australian animal and a co-leader was very flawless and brave even the power is howling. * Bill Hader as Carlito: A Cricket Cheetah Cub is really shy, playful and cute as a Savannah animal can run fast. * Amandla Stenberg as Carlie Mcgill: A Blue-Violet Cockroach Fennec Fox who is a new character in the movie and the show as a North African animal. * Mona Marshall as Eva: A Fly Cavalier King Charles Spaniel is Danjhely's cousin as a Pilot Canine animal who loves making beauty stuff like the power. * Jack Black as Kendryck: A Wingless Dragonfly Cat who is always to be a Athletic ghost as a Feline animal. * Amy Poehler as Caramel Carla: A Fawn who is the Camper. * Miriam Wallen as Freshy Flower: A Robot Skunk Kit who is Caramel Carla's Sidekick. * Chris Rock as Little Flighter: A Sugar Glider who is the Mechanic. * Annie LeBlanc as Smellia: A Animatronic American Skunk who follows and helps Audryck and his Team to get to the Captain Sharp's Ship. * Ginnifer Goodwin as Sweet Treatie: Lollipop's pet talking Robotic Raccoon who helped the Animal Patrol Team in action. * Kristen Chenoweth as Flipsy Flop: A Cheerleader Coyote Pup with a soft high pitch voice who is doing a cheer for the Animal Patrol. * Anna Camp as Sandy: A Robotic Flying Squirrel who is Animal Patrol Team's pet. * Clara Bow as Jellia: A Animatronic Jackalope who is Animal Patrol Team's Bestie Friend. * Bonnie Hunt as Tattoo Patch: A Teenage Red Kangaroo who is helping the Animal Patrol Team. * Christina Hendricks as Trinna: A Pink Tree Squirrel who is a Student. * Claire Foy as Sparkle Splash: Trinna's pet Animatronic Sea Otter who helped Trinna to put Animal Patrol Team in Action. * Kira Kosarin as Cora Canton: A little Brown Torch Key Raccoon who is Sneakers's Cousin * Tim Allen as Bluesy Beaverton: A Mid-Size Light Blue Beaver who is a Referee of the game and a Leader of his Group. * Sarah Hyland as Dania Beaverton: A little Tan Beaver who is a Cheerleader of the game and Bluesy's Sister. * Kristen Bell as Little Loppie: A Sugar White Kangaroo Joey who is very sweet as candy. * Noah Schnapp, Aiden Lewandowski, Bella Stine, Tara Strong and Chris Parnell as The MB5 Team: They are the 5 Super Bugs who protects Yardley. * Laura Bailey as The Princess Bug: A Princess who is the sixth member and helps the MB5 Team to protects Yardley. New Characters * Camila Cabello as Light Brown: A Chocolate Rabbit who is a Leader of The Theme Park Crew. * Billy West as Kiba: A Tanuki who is a Owner of The Theme Park. * Harvey Friedman as Ty: A Thylacine who is the Ride Maker. * Carlos Alazraqui as Kurtie: A Brown Kangaroo who is a Ride Tester. * Rebecca Shoichet as Destiny: A Spotted Dingo who is a Boss. * Joshua Seth as Wilbur: A Wombat who is a Builder. * Alex Tondowski as Tracker: A Tasmanian Devil who is also a Builder. * Stanley Townsend as Kenter: A Youngest Gray Koala who is a Mechanic like Little Flighter. * Adi Shankar as Paddie: A Light Brown Platypus who is a Safety Officer. * Kath Soucie as Preschooler Female Bunny, Preschooler Male Beaver kit, Preschooler Male Raccoon Cub and Preschooler Female Porcupine Porcupette. Villains * Jacki Weaver as Gleamer: A Golden Jackal who is the new main Antagonist. * Micheal Pink as Bender: A Bernard's Wolf who is Gleamer's Mate. Songs/Soundtrack I Believe - R Kelly (Critters Home, Dining Room/Kitchen at The Treetop Lookout Scene) Magic - Pilot (On their way to The Theme Park Scene) Havana - Camila Cabello (Welcome to the Them Park Scene) (Sung by Light Brown) Titanium - David Guetta ft. Sia (In the Wedding Scene) High Hopes - Panic At The Disco (Ending Scene) (A Music Video of Mighty Bug 5: Animal Patrol 2: Adventure in Theme Park) Happier - Marshmello ft. Bastille (End Credits) Clips Clip 1- Super Why and The Super Readers in a Australian Rainforest first scene shows a purplish sky with birds flying as it pans down and zooms out showing a australian rain forest with a river running through it and the sun setting in the background as the camera keeps zooming down into the rain forest and shows the Woodland Children who dressed as The Super Readers from Super Why!. Feather Wood : "Come along Super Readers, on our journey through the Australian Drainforest, as we serach for that very unusal water creature...the duck billed platypus." Wood is seen through a camera dressed as Super Why as its recording as Feather Wood walked through the tall grass in serach of the the duck billed platypus. Feather Wood then pushes back the grass as there's a the duck billed platypus relaxing in the rock. Feather Wood: "Ah there he is, heathing with life! Lets get a closer look shall we?" Bradie Bonester : "Oh no, you don't! Cut! CUT!" Wood walks over to the tree as Bradie Bonester, dressed as Woofster, yells out telling them to stop recording as it's revealed that Lil' Stinky who was the one dressed as Wonder Red when she recording the entire time. Feather Wood: "Don't worry Bradie, I'm Super Why! with a Power To Read!" Feather Wood is talking a jaguar hops up onto a branch behind him as Rattz (Who dressed as Alpha-Pig) and Lil' Stinky try and get his attention. The jaguar then jumps down behind Feather Wood and roars as Feather Wood turns around. Feather Wood: "And because I'm an Super Leader, I think...Everybody into the Truck!" Wood and the others head for the truck while the jaguar glares at them as it sees Feather Wood running towards the truck. As they get in Bradie Bonester pushes the gas pedal with his hand as they truck starts moving with Princess Razzberries (Who dressed as Princess Presto) driving. Feather Wood is running behind the truck as the jaguar is chasing him before he then jumps on the back of the truck. Lil' Stinky keeps filming him as they try and get away from the jaguar. Lil' Stinky: "Say something Super Why." camera the zooms in on the camera screen that's showing Feather Wood Feather Wood: "I can hears the jaguar's running feet, see her sharp teeth, and Ah! feel a cool breeze." jaguar is seen running and jumping behind Feather Wood, trying to grab him as the jaguar grabs and pulls on the back of Feather Woods diaper, ripping it in the process as Princess Razzberries gasps and turns the truck suddenly as the jaguar goes flying into a tree. The truck then drives off a cliff and down into a river as the Woodland Children scream, as the truck lands a "saltwater alligator" emerges from the water Feather Wood: "SALTWATER ALLIGATOR!" [It heads over to the truck as it jumps up and snaps causing the children to scream once again but saltwater alligator then scratches itself like a dog.] Princess Razzberries: "What is he's doing?" Feather Wood: "Not to worry, guys." Wood then pulls a squeaky chew toy out of his diaper and throws it as it bounces off the alligators head as it goes after it as it pants and pounces at the toy grabbing it. Princess Razzberries then tries to start the truck, but it wouldn't start. Princess Razzberries: "Oh no!" Lil' Stinky: "It's coming back!" [The camera quickly changes from Princess trying to start the ignetion to the saltwater alligator which had the chew toy in it's mouth shaking its head and squeaking it as it headed back over to the children.] Feather Wood: "But that was my onlyiest cute toy!" Bradie Bonester: " Let's feed him Rattz!" Razzberries honks the horn of the truck trying to get it to start as Bradie Bonester grabbed onto Feather Wood's shirt suggesting that they should feed Rattz to the alligator. Rattz: "I heard that." is seen holding Lil' Stinky by the strap of her cape as she was leaning out of the car and filming. Feather Wood: "That way! Through the swamp!" Wood points to his right, in front of him, as the scene cuts to show all the woodland critter children running before Feather Wood steps and sinks into some quick sand as Rattz and Pirncess Razzberries are seen stepping in and sinking as well before it shows Lil' Stinky, who was still filming, sinking in the quicksand as well. Lil' Stinky: "Super Why, why are we sinking?" Bonester and Feather Wood are seen through the recording camera screen as Feather Wood is seen looking at the quicksand. Feather Wood: "Quicksand! I should've knowed! Guys hang on to me!" Wood is seen grabbing a nearby vine as he reaches his hand out towards the others as Bradie Bonester grabs his hand as the others hold onto each other. Just as Feather Wood was about to pull them in, they all screamed as the scene cut over to show the jaguar running towards the children. Just as the jaguar pounces with the camera viewing inside it's mouth the screen flashes as it cuts back to reveal that the jaguar was Swifti as the scene was frozen as the camera circles showing the critters in the sandbox, Strawbunny holding Swifti, and Trinna watches Sparkle Splash playing with her toy. Swifti then squeaks as the mask Feather Wood was wearing falls off his eyes on his face. Strawbunny: "What are you little critters screaming about?" Wood moves back as the scene switches to Strawbunny as Swifti squirms in her arms causing Strawbunny to drop her as she walks to walk off the screen as the scene cuts and shows Swifti walking across Feather Wood's, who was hanging half way out of the sandbox, back before jumping off and going back over to Strawbunny and rubbing against her legs. Bradie Bonester: "We're about to get eated by that fercious siefrian jaguar." Strawbunny: "You pretending to be Super Why again, Feather Wood?" Wood stands up on the edge of the sandbox. Feather Wood: "Yeah, he's my hero and when I grow up like a bird, I want to have powers just like him." Strawbunny: "Critters, you're no Super Why. You're not even a Super Wyatt!" leans forward and blows a raspberry in Feather Wood's face causing him to fall and tumble backwards into the sandbox when Sneakers as walking and she's telling him. Sneakers: "Well you're never going to have real adventures, you're just a woodland birdie with lots of jokes and full of dreams." cackles as she walks away with Swifti as Sneakers grabs her from Strawbunny. Sneakers: "Leave my buddy alone Strawbunny." Strawbunny: "Well then, leave yourself also, Explore Raccoon." Rattz: "Wow. She's still mean." Sneakers: " I agree, Now who wants to go look for cookies under stuff?" Lil' Stinky: "I do!" Rattz: "Okay, come on follow me!" Sneakers: "Alright, let's watch the show before we get them." Princess Razzberries: "Okay!" Clip 2- Critters Home, Dining Room/Kitchen at The Treetop Lookout Eva: "Oh, and Lollipop, don't think that just because i'm on a luxury Lollipop cruise in the South China Seas I won't be checking messages, E-Mail, and carrier pigions on the hour." opens the front door as he goes in and puts the bags down sighing as Eva walks by, throwing her bag on top of the ones Carlito just sat down as she walks into the kitchen. As Eva is walking into the kitchen, Trinna is seen getting food out of the fridge as Kira and Chas were sitting at the table along with Sandy who was sitting in her high chair. Carlito: "Honey, I thought we were going to leave work behind for seven fun-filled days." Eva: "Silly, it's not all work. I signed up for every spa treatment, culminating in the Salem Retreat, where you're pressed between layers of hot rocks." ruffles Carlito's hair as he licks his hands and fixes his hair as Carlito and Eva walk off screen as Sandy knocks a box of donuts onto the floor as Rattz and Lil' Stinky are seen dragging the box under the table as Danjhely walks into the kitchen holding a pacifier. Danjhely: "Sounds bewitching, but aren't we all going to be busy with our children?" Trinna: "Deed, that's what the Kidsatoriaum is for. Each morning, we drop off the pups and head for the all day breakfast buffet. I hear they make a mean egg yolk omlette." turns from the fridge holding a pile off food consisting of carrots, biscuits, bread, hot dogs, a jar of a unknown substance, juice boxes, and a tin can of an unknown substance. As Trinna talks to Danjhely she pulls a tray of cupcakes out of the fridge as one falls off and rolls under the table, where Rattz picks it up and tries to decide between the donut he had in his other hand or the cupcake. Rattz eats both the donut and the cupcake as he stuffs the cupcake in his mouth before then stuffing the donut in his mouth as Lil' Stinky watches him while eating a donut herself. The camera then zooms over to Bluecorn (Who dressed as Rescue Rabbit) and Bradie Bonester as Bluecorn takes a bite out of her donut as the jelly inside the donut squirts onto Bradie's Shirt. Bradie Bonester wipes the jelly off his Shirt as it gets on his hands; Bradie then wipes his hands on his shirt before eating a bit of the jelly off his hands. Caramel Carla: "We signed the kids up for pirate play and pillage class." Little Flighter: "It teaches tolerance for the peg leg." Carla and Little Flighter are seen reading magazines as Audryck walks in lifting some weights. Kendryck: "Well, I'm going to use the whole seven kid-free days to reshape my physique." Trinna: "Could happen, if The Earth was created in six." is seen closing the fridge as Audryck stumbles and falls backwards offscreen before the camera cuts to show that he landed on the luggages as Kendryck walks into the kitchen. Audryck: "Everyone all set?" Danjhely: "I think we should all thank my Older Brother, Kendryck, for arranging this wonderful getaway." Audryck: "No, you can thank me by having the time of your lives." Clips 3 - Scruffy The Giant Robot Skunk Escape/The Wedding (Meanwhile the Woodland Children and Stink-Pew getting in the giant skunk robot, Strawbunny ties Bender's shoes together and she laughs.) Bender: "What do you think you're doing?" Strawbunny: "I'm just practicing tying shoes." Bender':' "Children are so easily amused." (Scruffy The Giant Skunk Robot starts moving. Bender tries to get up but he trips and Strawbunny said?) "Sacré bleu!" Strawbunny: "Thank you for flying Air Strawbunny." Feather Wood: "See, Bradie. I told you we could do it." Bradie Bonester: "Yeah, if we could just find the door." (Scruffy crashes through the wall.) Rattz: "There's one." Strawbunny: "Hey, you dumb critters. Wait for me!" "Come back here!" (Scruffy's telescope and ''sees ''Strawbunny.) Lil' Stinky: "'''Feather Wood, we forgot Strawbunny." '''Rattz: "You say that like it's a bad thing." Princess Razzberries: "Really?" Feather Wood: "Bradie, we gots to go back." Bradie Bonester: "I don't know if I can, Feather Wood. I barely know how to go forward." (Strawbunny follows Scruffy Skunk Robot.) Strawbunny: "Wait for me! Do you know how hard it is to run in a flower girl dress?" (She said and tries to chase and after Scruffy.) "I'm opposed to be at the wedding! Take me to that church!" (Scruffy knocks Strawbunny off a bridge and she hangs off her nose.) Lil' Stinky: "Wow. Scruffy's boogers look just like Strawbunny." Strawbunny: "'''Help me!" '''Feather Wood: "Hold on, Strawbunny!" (Strawbunny falls off Scruffy...) Strawbunny (yells): "Ahhhh!" (... but she catches her!) Feather Wood: "Good catch, Bradie." Strawbunny: "This is not the Parade I wanted!" (Cut back to the Notre Dame Cathedral. Audryck is filming Gleamer.) Gleamer: "Keep that Trinna out until the very last "I do"." Audryck: "Goodness. Here comes the bride." Danjhely: "Without the wedding march." Carlito: "Without the flower girl." Little Flighter: "Without Bradie." Gleamer: "Go, go, go! Start!" Little Flighter: "Gleamer, we can't start yet. Bradie's not here." Gleamer: "Oh, darling. We will tell him all about it." Little Flighter: "But I want to share this moment with our Collie Dog Friend." Gleame'''r:' "That is what videotape is for. Go ahead." '''Ty': "Bonjour, everyone. I would like to welcome the family and friends. I'm Monsieur and Madame..." Gleamer: "Yes, yes, yes. They can read that in the program. Let's begin! Shall we?" Clips 4 - Scruffy can battle The Giant Robot Beaver Preschooler Beaver Kit: "What ya drawing, Bluecorn?" Preschooler Bunny: "It's a Striped Squirrel." Preschooler Porcupine Porcupette: "It's a Black and White Chipmunk." Preschooler Raccoon Cub: "It's Scruffy." Bluecorn: "Right!" Preschooler Beaver Kit: "No, I mean, it's really Scruffy!" (The Scruffy Skunk Robot walks on the preschool.) Rattz: "How do we get out of here?" Princess Razzberries: "But Which one do we leave?" Bradie Bonester: "I think it's that way. No, that way or that way.' (Scruffy knocks the top off the preschool.) Princess Razzberries: "As long as you're sure." (The kids running away and Bluecorn waves Scruffy.) Bluecorn: "Hiya, Scruffy." Bradie Bonester: "Wow. Bluecorn looks like a bug from here." Lil' Stinky: "Let's pick her up." (Scruffy's hand picks up Bluecorn and she said?) Bluecorm: "Wow. I've never been on this ride before." (giggling) "Whee!" Strawbunny: Hey, pipsqueak! Get your own float! (Scruffy walks down a street. Bender approaches her in The Robot Beaver.) Bender: "Going somewhere my striped mammal friend?" (Scruffy turn around the Robot Beaver and she eats Strawbunny and Bluecorn.) Girls: ''(screaming)'' Bender: "'You critters cannot hide from Bender, Super-Escargot. ''(Evil Laugh.)" 'Feathr Wood: "'It's the Robot Beaver!" 'Lil' Stinky: "'It can't be." '''Princess Razzberries: "He's tried to captured us!" Rattz: "'Uh-oh, We're doomed!" '''Bradie Bonester: "'We're not give up, you guys. We gots to go hurry, Before the Giant Beaver Robot follow us. Here we go!' 'Feather Wood: "'Attaboy, Bradie." 'Rattz and Lil' Stinky: "'Yay!" '''Princess Razzberries: "Go ahead, Bradie!" Bluecorn: "'Yeah, let's go!" '''Strawbunny: "'All right." Clips 5 - The Giant Robot Skunk vs The Giant Robot Beaver (Little Flighter whispers something to the Ty.) '''Kurtie: "Charles would like to recite a poem to his bride." Little Flighter: It's our favorite. Remember? (Little Flighter rolls out a long roll of papers. During this time, Scruffy terrorizing Paris. Sneakers rides through the city on a bike.) Sneakers: "(panting) Sorry." Bender: "I'll have you Critters for lunch, but not without the proper sauce." (Cut to the Girls inside Scruffys mouth.) Bluecorn: "You wanna a piece of me, divey?" (Strawbunny pushes Bluecorn.) Strawbunny: "Move over, pipsqueak! I'll show you how it's done." (She sticks her tongue out and is hit with purple slime. Bluecorn shouts, Scruffy steps in it and she slides on it.) Bluecorn: "'''Look out!" '''Feather Wood: "Stop wobbling, Bradie." Bradie Bonester: "Don't tell me. Tell my feets." (The Giant Robot Beaver gets stuck in the Arc de Triomphe.) Bender: "Oh, my head!" Policeman: "Stop in the name of Theme Park!" Feather Wood: "Look, Bradie. I think they want us to stop." Bradie Bonester: "So do I." Critters: '''"(screaming) Whoa!" (The Children exclaims and Scruffy flies over the police cars and lands on a fire truck.) '''Policeman: "Okay then. Don't stop!" Sneakers: "'Excuse me." ''(Sneakers rides by police and Sandy slides into Reptar and hit a button. A parachute open in Scruffys back. The fire truck almost hits two people in a boat and Scruffy almost falls in the water.) '''Little Flighter: Squeaky giggles, Wiggly toes, Teeny tiny button nose, Rosy lips and soft wet kisses. (Coco's phone rings.) Gleamer: '''Hello? What? '''Bender: Madame, the critters are on their way to the church. Gleamer: What? You bumbling idiot! You disgust me! (Everyone stares at Gleamer) Auntie sends her love. Lil' Stinky: Come on. Give it some gas. (Sandy farts.) Bradie Bonester: Ew, Sandy. No offence, but could somebody maybe open a window. Lil' Stinky: "Okay. (Rattz and Lil' Stinky saves Strawbunny and Bluecorn.) Hello, guys." (The Girls climbs up on a Scruffy's head.) Strawbunny: '''"'Bout time you tinkle heads came to the rescue." (Bluecorn tries climb up the ladder's rope, but she was so scared.) 'Bluecorn: '(screams) Help! I can't do it, guys. 'Princess Razzberries: '''Sure you can, Bluecorn. You can do it. ''(Bluecorn must concentrate to climbs up on the Scruffy's head.) 'Bluecorn: '''Okay, I'll try. (straining) I did it! Hurry up, Strawbunny. '''Strawbunny: '(grunting) I'm almost there. (The Giant Robot Beaver grabs Scruffy.) '''Bender: Tag, you're it. (Bender spins Scruffy and starts singing.) Jean-Claude: Critters go round and round, I'll launch them from the ground, (Bender continues spins Scruffy. Strawbunny hanging Scruffy's mouth, and the Critters hanging Scruffy's head and her tail comes off.) they will go flying now, their mummies have a cow... Critters: '(yelling) ''(Scruffy slips out of Jean-Claude's hands. She flies into the Bullding and The Critters yells Rattz push a button and an engine start. The Critters screams and Scruffy take of on rocketing up the side of the Building. At the top she stops and Strawbunny flies off.) 'Strawbunny: '(screaming) '''Feather Wood: Look up in the sky. Bluecorn: It's a nerd. Rattz: It's a pain. Strawbunny: '(screaming) (''She screams and falls down the Tower Ride and Scruffy saves ''her.)'' '''Lil' Stinky: It's Strawbunny. Strawbunny: '''What's the big idea? Are you pottyheads trying to get rid of me? '''Lil' Stinky: That was the big idea. Feather Wood: Can you see the church? Bradie Bonester: There it is. Hold on, We're going down! Critters: '(shouting) ''(Bradie Bonester lets go the Building. The Critters shouts and Scruffy falls off the Building, but she grabs hold of it and they get off safely.) '''Princess Razzberries: '''Is everyone all right? '''Bluecorn: We're fine. Lil Stinky: Bradie, you're my hero. (Scruffy starts moving weirdly.) Bradie Bonester: Hang on, you guys. I think I gots a wedgie. Little Flighter: Grasping fingers, Dimpled chin, Pudgy bellies, Velvet skin. Gleamer: Enough poetry! Marry us now! Feather Wood: Look, Bradie. We're almost there. Bluecorn: Yeah, there's the church. Bender: Hello, my toddling tourists. This is where your tour of The Theme Park comes to an end. Princess Razzberries: Bradie, we gots to beat The Giant Robot Beaver or that mean lady's going to be your new mommy. Bradie Bonester: Over my dad's potty. Bender: En garde, Critters. (Scruffy and The Giant Beaver Robot start to fight. Sctuffy moves her foot on one of The Giant Robot Beaver's caterpillar tracks and falls on a car. The Giant Robot Beaver's eye falls out and into Scruffy's Back.) Bradie Bonester: Out of my way, river face! (Scruffy grabs The Giant Robot Beaver's eye and he spins around and falls in the water.) Princess Razzberries: You did it, Bradie! Bradie Bonester: Yeah, I did. Now let's go save Little Flighter. Gleamer: For better or worse. Next. Destiny: For richer or... Gleamer: Poorer, sickness! Kenter: And in health. Gleamer: Must we repeat everything? (Gleamer throws the book at The Theme Park Gang. Stoup's water starts to move.) Kurtie: Dear Lord, I skipped a section. (Scruffy approaches the Church.) Feather Wood: Hurry, Bradie! Rattz: Hey, look what I found. Lil' Stinky: Papey clips and bubber bands. (Rattz take the paper clips and the rubber bands and Scruffy's head falls off and lands a car. Sneakers, Sweet Treatie and Swifti stops the Church.) Bradie Bonester: I'm coming, Little Flighter! Feather Wood: Go, Bradie, go! Bluecorn: Hurry! Lil' Stinky: You can do it, Bradie! Rattz: '''Go save Little Flighter! Clips 6 - Bradie Bonester is our Hero Dog '''Bradie Bonester: I gots to be brave! I gots to be brave! (Bradie Bonester pulls the handles and barges into the church, screaming...) Bradie Bonester: Noooooooo! Little Flighter: Bradie? He said his first word. He's talking! (Bradie Bonester runs into Little Flighter's arms and starts to cry) Little Flighter':' Bradie Bradie! It's okay, it's okay, it's okay. Daddy's here. Gleamer: And so is his new mommy. Come here, little boy. Bradie Bonester: No, no, no, no, no, no. (Suddenly a voice rings out) Bender: Madame, our kidnapping plot has failed. Gleamer: Ignore that unemployed fool. Little Flighter (furiously): Gleamer, the wedding is off! You were not the woman I though you were. (Cut to Sneakers, Snady and the Woodland Children comes in the church.) Strawbunny: Hey lady, looks like your plan to trick Light Brown didn't work after all! Gleamer: Pretty flower girls should be seen, not heard. Light Brown from her seat: I would like to hear what the little one has to say. Strawbunny: Okay, but listen good 'cause I'm tired of telling this story. That koo-koo lady told her boss she had a kid's heart in a jar and she was gonna marry Little Flighter just so she could be president! Gleamer: Listen, you traitor! Kiba: (outraged) Now, Miss Jackal. You are dismissed! (leaves) Gleamer: Dismissed? But... no one fires Gleamer! Gleamer fires others! Gleamer IS EURO-SCRUFFY! (The Woodland Children step on Gleamer's gown.) Gleamer: Off the gown! You revolting carpet mice! (Gleamer knocks the Woodland Children off.) Strawbunny: Listen, Lady! NOBODY messes with my dumb Critters except ME! (Gleamer storms off and Strawbunny stomps on her dress causing it to rip and expose her undergarmets.) Bender: I see a Ferris Wheel. I see a Carousel. I see Gleamer's underpants. Gleamer: away and last words: Well take a picture. This is the last time you will see Gleamer or her underpants. (Gleamer turns around and runs out in the street, sobbing where everyone takes her picture of her underwear and Stink-Pew grabs Bender's leg.) Bender (Last words): Bad Skunk! Bad skunk! Gleamer! Gleamer, wait. Kendryck: Go get 'em, Stink-Pew. Carlie Mcgill: Looks like Stink-Pew found himself a little patootie. Come here my little pumpkin pies. (Carlie Mcgill picks up Little Stinky and Rattz and The other Animal Patrol Team members give Feather Wood and his Friends a hug.) Trinna: What a holiday. Sneakers: Bradie Bonester, I have something that belongs to you. (Sneakers gives Lefty the Lemur to Bradie Bonester and he hugs him.) Little Flighter: Thank you, Sneakers. Sneakers: Little Flighter, I am so sorry. I wanted to tell you about Gleamer but... Little Flighter: No, no, no, no. It's my fault, Sneakers. I guess I got caught up in the romance of The Theme Park. I'm sorry, little guy. Sneakers: And I'm sorry, little girl. "Oh, how my heart beats wild". Little Flighter: "Each time I hold my precious child". Wait, you know that poem? Sneakers: Oh, it is my favorite. Trivia * The First Scene is a based of Rugrats Go Wild. * Kurtie and Destiny are from Freddy Fox comic. * This is the First Movie that Feather Wood and his Friends are Cosplay. * Kurtie is Kody's Brother and Destiny is Damien's Sister and the only Theme Park female animal. * Feather Wood and his friends are dressed as Super Why (As seen in Super Why: The Movie: The Forest Critters's Amazing Discovery). * The New Characters are the based of the Wonder Park Characters: Ty - Peanut, Kurtie - Boomer, Destiny - Greta, Wilbur and Tracker - Gus and Cooper and Paddie - Steve. * The Movie is a parody of the Wonder Park and Rugrats in Paris. * The Giant Robot Skunk vs The Giant Robot Beaver Scene is a Parody of Rugrats in Paris. Rating This film has been rated G (General Audiences) due to: Some Action 10/10 * An explosion occurs. * Lil' Stinky makes an epic jump in the Trampoline. Mild Peril 2/10 * Some scenes may show some danger. Rude Humor 3/10 * Bluecorn makes fun of her Friends. Some Scenes May a Compliment Look 9/10 * Feather Wood and his Friends dressed as The Super Readers from Super Why. Release Dates See page: Mighty Bug 5 Movie: Animal Patrol 2: Adventure in Theme Park/Release Date In Theaters * January 15, 2020 (USA) Home Media * August 31, 2020 (Blu-Ray, DVD, and Digital HD) (USA and Canada) * October 29, 2020 (Blu-Ray, DVD, and Digital HD) (UK, Worldwide) * November 17, 2020 (Netflix) (USA and Canada) * December 24, 2020 (Netflix) (Worldwide) TV Spots See Page: Mighty Bug 5 Animal Patrol 2: Adventure in Theme Park 2020/TV Spots Coming soon! State Farm: The Super Critters are team up with The Animal Patrol Team. Duracell: Looks like Sneakers's Car needs some power. Progressive: The Super Critters are looking for a Villain in The Theme Park. Ford: The Super Critters are going to drive. Wal-Mart: The Super Critters are looking for Toys in the Toy Aisle. Geico: The Super Critters are adventure in the Forest. Lunchables: A New Mission for Sneakers and the The Super Critters. Movie Trailers & Teaser Trailer All Trailers See Page: Mighty Bug 5 Animal Patrol 2: Adventure in Theme Park 2020/Trailer transcripts All Character Trailers See Page: Mighty Bug 5 Animal Patrol 2: Adventure in Theme Park 2020/Character Trailer transcripts Teaser Trailer See Page: Mighty Bug 5 Animal Patrol 2: Adventure in Theme Park 2020/Teaser Trailer transcripts Movie Transcript See Page: Mighty Bug 5 Animal Patrol 2: Adventure in Theme Park 2020/Transcript The transcript is under major construction, please expect it to be unfinished! Openings (In Cinemas) See Page: Opening to Mighty Bug 5 Animal Patrol 2: Adventure in Theme Park 2020 AMC Theater Merchandise Happy Meal Toys You can get Audryck, Danjhely, Feather Wood, Bradie Bonster, Lil' Stinky, Princess Razzberries, Rattz and Bluecorn as action figures in your purchase of a Happy Meal. For more Info, click here. Kraft Mac & Cheese Kraft has produced mac & cheese products based on the film. It will be available in Walmart, and Target. Clothing Novelty T-Shirts, Sandals, Shoes, Coats, Boots, Bracelets, Hats, Caps, Glasses, Pants, and costumes etc. based off the cast. Lunchboxes Bento Boxes, Thermo Containers, Lunchbags. Backpacks The characters will be on a backpack of they're color. Toys The characters in the film will have 8" Action Figures (Bonus Character), Plushes, Micro Figures, Playsets with 6" Figures. LEGO LEGO Minifigures Coming soon! LEGO: Mighty Bug 5 Animal Patrol 2: Adventure in Theme Park Sets Coming Soon! Outtakes See Page: Mighty Bug 5: Animal Patrol 2: Adventure in Theme Park/Outtakes (page coming soon) An outtake is a humorous reel of forgotten, ruined and reworked scenes of the cast. Reception Box Office When the film will be released, Nickelodeon predicted a successful Box Office. Critical Response Within it's first week of the teaser trailer's release, Mighty Bug 5 Movie: Animal Patrol Team in New York City gained positive acclaim by both critics and audiences and has received an 99% rating score on Rotten Tomatoes as the consensus says "Mighty Bug 5: Animal Patrol in Missions" is not only the first 2019-2020s nickelodeon series movie to ever be good, but also, the first to begin a shared universe." This movie also has a 97% rating on Metacritic. The film was given a Best Animated Feature nomination during the Annie Awards of 2021. It also received a rating of 9.6/10 on IMDB, and a 4/5 on Common Sense Media. Awards and nominations The Movie Idea Awards This movie won for "Best animated and Hilarious Nickelodeon film" on The Movie Awards and won Best Voice from an Animated Film for Animal Patrol Team's funny moments. Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards 2024 The Movie won for "The Super Critters's First Adventure Mission", on KCA 2024, and won Great animation from Chris Savino. Film Modified Screen Content The Film has been modified from its Original and Reboot Version. It has been formatted to fit this Screen and Editied for Content. Variant Logos * Paramount Pictures - None. * Paramount Animation - Right After the Paramount Pictures logo, The Screen Fades black, then the word Paramount appears, then the word Animation is drawn under it.(This will be the original variant for the rest of the Paramount Animation movies) * Nickelodeon Movies - None * Peach Nova Productions - None * Spin Master Entertainment - None Gallery See page: Mighty Bug 5: Animal Patrol 2: Adventure in Theme Park/Gallery Coming Soon Studios Studios3.png Peach Nova Productions Spin Master EntertainmentCategory:Paramount Category:Paramount Animation Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Animated movies Category:2020 films Category:October 2020 Releases Category:PG Category:Action Category:Kids Movies Category:Adventure Category:Friendship Category:2020 Category:Comedy Category:Comedy films Category:G-Rated films Category:American animated films Category:January 2020 Releases Category:Sequel/Spin-Off Category:Teamwork Category:Kids & Family Category:Family Category:Family films Category:Films about insects Category:Animated films about animals Category:Adventure films Category:IMAX Films